


The more I get of you

by Merel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Dinner, F/M, FMA Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Making Out, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: “What are you dressed up for.”“I’m not dressed up for anything, I’m just dressed.”He pushed himself off the doorpost, Roy’s smirk widening as he came closer.“Feeling kinda underdressed in my own home, I’m not sure I can tolerate that.”
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Gracia Hughes/Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: FMA Secret Santa 2020





	The more I get of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vino_and_doggos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vino_and_doggos/gifts).



> 🎁🎁🎁 (slightly belated) happy holidays! i went with fluffy and casual hyuroicia, i hope you enjoy it!

“You’re late,” he told Roy, “we’re out of chicken mushroom pie, there’s only stale bread left.” 

“He’s lying!” Gracia called from the kitchen. 

The worried set didn’t completely fade out of his face as Roy smiled. “Good, I’m not ready to adopt a duck-inspired diet just yet.” 

Maes leaned against the doorpost as he watched Roy take off his coat. Of _course_ he was dressed like he was going to a five-star restaurant, a grey suit with a patterned vest underneath that Maes was sure had some sort of fancy name, but he didn’t know or care. Roy was watching him back, lifting an eyebrow as he fixed his tie. Maes waved a hand up and down. 

“What are you dressed up for.” 

“I’m not dressed up for anything, I’m just dressed.” 

He pushed himself off the doorpost, Roy’s smirk widening as he came closer. 

“Feeling kinda underdressed in my own home, I’m not sure I can tolerate that.” 

“I don’t see how that’s my problem.” His chin tilted challengingly. “It would be nice for your wife to have some eye-candy for once.” 

“There’s a lot of fabric in the way for that.” 

“Oh?” Roy practically purred. “And are you going to fix that, because I look good either way.” 

“You’re so fucking full of yourself.” 

“As opposed to full of whom, Maes?” 

Maes pushed forward and Roy met his kiss halfway, tasting of stupid vanilla lipbalm, smelling of expensive cologne. He pushed Roy back against a wall, careful to avoid any of the pictures hanging there. Roy opened up wonderfully, all warmth and desperation, and fuck, he’d missed him too. He ran his hands up his chest, up his stupid vest, underneath his jacket, and began pushing it down. 

Roy squirmed and tried to push him away, but Maes didn’t feel like witty comebacks or banter right now. That jacket had to go. It took a few seconds, during which Roy had started to use teeth, but he pushed Roy’s arms against the wall and finally that fancy jacket was off. Maes pulled back and smiled at Roy, whose hair was now even more mussed that usual.

“You ass.” 

“Lose the stupid vest too.” 

“Fuck off, let me have some modesty.” 

Someone cleared her throat in the doorway. “Dinner is getting cold.” 

“Oh, good evening, Gracia.” 

Maes turned around, and she was smiling, her cheeks red from, well, he could guess. “Good evening, Roy, it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Always a pleasure to see you as well.” 

Maes rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, that’s enough. You heard her, dinner’s getting cold.” 

He _had_ been lying, and the chicken pot pie was still whole, in the middle of the table, steam rising from the vents. Maes took the knife and divided it onto the plates, while Gracia poured wine. 

Roy lifted a glass and smelled. “Ah, good choice.” 

“You’re so pretentious,” Roy smirked boyishly in response, “how’s your team?”

“Ah, they’ll learn to cope with me.” 

“With you or with doing your paperwork? Shit, I’m a politically disinclined idiot, but even _I_ can do that.” 

“You’re so oblivious and bumbling, how do you even solve all those cases?” 

He shrugged. “I guess I have one thing I’m good at, luckily I don’t use it to look into the affairs of my commanding officer.” 

“Yeah, that’d be awful.” 

“Oh, hey, I maybe have someone for you, he’s still in Investigations, but I don’t think he’ll last much longer.” 

“How so?” 

“Guy’s got a killer memory, but he’s shit at keeping his mouth shut.” 

“Not lasting much longer in the military, or…?” 

Maes grimaced. “Yeah, he’s a good guy.” 

“No talking about military things at the table.” Gracia frowned at him. “Especially talk like that.” 

“Sorry, Gracia.” Roy said in tandem with him. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with Gracia asking about East City and Roy giving polite answers, deftly skirting around any mention of military affairs, holes in explanations Maes could pick up on, but which had Gracia nodding and smiling. Finally the pie was gone and the plates were clean. Maes leaned back and stretched as Gracia collected the dishes. She snorted a laugh. 

“Do you still have space for dessert?” 

“Of course, of course.” 

He watched her go back into the kitchen, but noticed Roy looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is that why you’re harping on me to get married, because you’re too lazy to do any chores?” 

There was humour in Roy’s voice, the obvious kind, it invited Maes to take the joke at face value, to jab back, but he breathed through his nose and bit his tongue. Gracia came back before the silence could become too heavy, carrying a beautiful wobbly pudding on a plate.

“Gods, Gracia, you are spoiling us tonight.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Perfectly demure and humble, until she smiled. “I do expect something in return.” 

With that promise in mind Maes made quick work of his part of the pudding. It was excellent, of course it was, everything of Gracia’s was always perfect. She smiled another perfect smile and offered to clean the table. He figured that by the way she was looking at them that she was going to let dishwashing wait until tomorrow, so he agreed. 

Maes took two glasses from the cabinet and went to take a bottle of vermouth, but Roy interrupted him. 

“Brought something myself.” 

“Okay, then.” Maes still took the glasses, putting them on the coffee table in the living room, and let himself fall into the couch. Roy sat next to him and cracked open a bottle of whiskey, something northern going by the name. Maes whistled. “Looks nice.” 

Roy shrugged and poured two fingers into the tumblers. “It was a ‘welcome to the East’ present, one of the better ones.” 

The first glass went in quickly, and Maes grimaced at the slight burn. 

“This isn’t cheap swill, Maes, learn to appreciate it.” 

“I will, unless you’re such a miser you can only pour one glass?” 

“Fuck you.” Roy poured him another glass. “The investigations guy?” 

He let the whiskey roll around in his mouth before swallowing. He’d need to nudge the warrant officer himself, of course, along with spilling coffee on some files, plying the secretaries with some “leftover” cookies and annoying the fuck out of Major Dimark… 

“You could have him next month, probably? You’ll need to poke the Lieutenant General in a week or two.” 

Roy pulled a face. “Don’t phrase it like that.” 

“You’ll need to gently pet the Lieutenant Gen-” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Anyway,” Maes took a sip of whiskey, “he’s a warrant officer and has been there for a few years, he worked at the university before this, but as far as I could find they were downsizing the department and he just didn’t make the cut. He’s a bit older though.” 

“Like, in his thirties?”

“No, I said he was _older._ How is in his thirties _old?”_

“Well, because,” Roy flailed his hand around, “you know, wrinkles, grey hairs, inexplicable back pains.”

“But Roy, you already have those.”

Roy scrunched his eyes shut and cringed. “No...” 

Maes laughed. “I’m gonna enter my thirties with poise and grace, not kicking and screaming like you.” 

“What is the last thing you did with poise and grace?” 

“Hey, then it’ll be the first thing I do!” He raised his glass in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m going to become a hot dad, Grace, you hear this?” 

“Yes, honey.” Gracia’s voice called from there, and a few seconds later she appeared, glass of wine in her hand. She sat down next to him as well, relaxing and letting out a sigh. Maes took another sip of whiskey, Gracia and Roy warm and safe at his sides. 


End file.
